Overwatch: Calling of the Disgraced (DISCONTINUED AND REWORKED)
by GrezzWizard
Summary: Howdy fellas, you don't know who I am but I sure know who you are. The name's Msyteria and welcome to this new fanfic that my creator GrezzWizard made staring me! Firstly, shout out to Torm Wyndaru for having his OC Rick McCoy here as guest star. Welcome to the story Ricky. "Hey everyone, pleasure to meet you." said Rick, waving to the readers. Enjoy yourselves
1. Chapter 1

**Overwatch: Calling of the Disgraced**

 **Chapter 1**

Howdy fellas, you don't know who I am but I sure know who you are. The name's Mysteria and welcome to this new fanfic that my creator GrezzWizard made staring me! Firstly, shout out to Torm Wyndaru for having his OC Rick McCoy here as guest star. Welcome to the story Ricky.

"Hey everyone, pleasure to meet you." said Rick, waving to the readers.

The Creator, Torm Wyndaru, is also making a fanfic staring Rick McCoy. You should go check out his Overwatch story called Overwatch: Revival . You readers must be wondering where we are and how it all began. Well well well well wellwellwellwellwellwellwell, sit tight and enjoy. Ingest this story with your eyeballs.

 **NATIONAL MUSEUM**

I stood under the street lamp post, an umbrella in hand as I watch the national museum host a party in thanks and celebration of Overwatch's help and return. It was all over the news. Overwatch returns! Overwatch done it again! Overwatch overwatch overwatch. Just last week, Tracer and Winston stop the growing terrorist group Talon. Reaper and Widowmaker were sent to steal a high tech glove. Given the circumstances, what did they want with the glove? What were they planning?

Regardless, with every Overwatch agent attendance tonight something is bound to happen. I smiled little too wide, showing sharp fangs and my cat-like eyes. This is going to be fun.

Inside the Museum, people were enjoying themselves. Tracer was chatting with everyone. Genji stood near Mercy, every once in a while he would glance at the doctor, obviously fantasizing himself with her. Pharah stood near the food table, grabbing a little food to munch on. Soldier: 76 were having a conversation with a few rich people. Mei and are chatting at their table but it was a little bit obvious that Mei was sneaking peeks at Reinhardt who was talking loudly while having a few drinks. It amazed me how he isn't drunk yet. Torbjorn sat next to the big German man drinking with him. Lucio was talking with the musicians, probably talking about changing the music and all that. Symmetra was at the dance floor, showing her moves but unfortunately, she was alone. Zenyatta was just cheering her on while Zarya slept at the table.

I noticed a few of them was missing. Where was McCree? Bastion? Winston? I walked out to the main entrance where I found our three musketeers, sitting at the staircase. Maybe that could help.

I walked down the stairs until I was just behind them. I coughed to get their attention. The men turned to me and they were instantly smitten by my little outfit. I could see their hungry eyes as they glance over my boots, travelling up my skirt and dress shirt where I had my suit jacket on. My mask, bow tie, top hat laced with a purple ribbon with the ends flowing in the wind and my gloved hands on my crane added the finishing touches to the effect.

"Good evening, Gentlemen."

"And what does a fine young lady like you doing out here?" McCree asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Bastion and I aren't allowed in the Museum." Winston replied

"Maybe, I can change that." I said, pulling out my Polaroid camera. I pointed the lens to them as McCree posed. Winston was a bit confused but Bastion just made excited clicking noises. I pressed the button and took their picture. In a flash they were gone, disappeared into the night. I flashed my crazed smiled and waited the Polaroid picture to develop. With that, I walked back inside.

As I step through the doorway, Tracer walked pass. I was about to reach Symmetra until a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around, facing Tracer with a worried face. She ran pass, apologizing as she tried to reach her team members.

"Are you Symmetra by any chance?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Oh you don't need to know that, Satya Vaswani." Symmetra's face harden at the mention of her real name. She was about to pull her primary weapon until I held her hand at the holster.

"Oh, I didn't come here to fight partner."

"Partner?" I smirked, revealing my eyes and teeth. She was surprised but was still confused.

"Who are you?" I pass the Polaroid pictures to Symmetra as I whispered into her ears.

"In order to make A BETTER WORLD, we first must DESTROY it." Symmetra's eyes widen and tried to kick me but I was already gone, leaving a dazed Symmetra with the three Polaroid pictures. She picked them up and looked into them, releasing a gasp as she stared on in horror.

"What is it love?" Tracer came over looking over Symmetra's shoulder. The three Polaroid were moving with the picture of Winston, Bastion and Winston panicking. My maniac laughter could be heard as it echoed throughout the Museum.

Suddenly, the front door exploded. Citizen scream in fright as Overwatch members tried their best to escort everyone to safety. On the other side of the fire, Junkrat is seen lobbing grenades. Without a sound, I appear behind him. Junkrat's giggled crazily as he turn around, ready to fight me.

"Well well, what do we have here?!" I shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. If Junkrat was here, Roadhog was sure to be not far behind. I smirked at the sound of chains behind me and laughter in glee as I see the hook pass through me and onto Junkrat. The surprised faces were hilarious as my hologram disappears and I knock out Raodhog from behind, pulling the chain at the same time.

Junkrat fell forward, hitting his head on the ground and knocking himself unconscious. I bowed to my audience as I finished my work and sink into a portal of bright lights, I disappeared leaving the criminals on the ground for Overwatch to interrogate. On the wall behind the downed criminals is the word: Mysteria painted with blue fire.

 _ **Much later (Symmetra's P.O.V.)**_

"We gotta do something!"

"What you mean you don't know what to do?!"

"Didn't you say Reality is your playground?"

I was at Overwatch HQ, a secure unknown location for its agent to discuss and plan. I sat next to Tracer as we both look at McCree, Winston and Bastion bored in the picture.

"Attention, it seems we have missing colleagues." Pictures of McCree, Bastion and Winston appear on the screen. I held Tracer's hand from alerting everyone about the Polaroid. I glared at her to silence her and continue listening to Soldier: 76.

"Another topic to bring up is the mysterious woman that appeared tonight." The pictures of that woman appeared on screen. Tracer's balled her hands into fist as kept a straight face.

"She seems like an interesting girl." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but is she a threat?"

"What do you mean?" Mei asked

"She may have helped us tonight but why? What are her motives? And will she appear again?" The Overwatch agents began to discuss of the mysterious woman. I glance at the Polaroid in my hands. What does she mean by "In order to make A BETTER WORLD, we first must DESTROY it"? My eyes widen as the flashback to the time in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The Office of the Mayor, the building exploding in a ball of fire and that little girl.

"SYMMETRA!" I jumped, gasping in surprise. Everyone was staring at me. I coughed and stood.

"I'm sorry but I got too carried away with my thoughts." Most of the agents present nodded in understanding.

"Aye, it's getting late." Torbjorn said with a yawn. Soldier: 76 sign, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"Very well, report back here at 10 am sharp." Everyone dispersed back to their rooms. I lay on my bed, unable to sleep as the thoughts of Rio de Janeiro filled my mind with guilt. It was the company's fault I kept repeating it in my mind. However, there was very little room for argument.

 **MENTAL WARD - HOSPITAL**

In the mental ward was a vault that sealed the most ferocious of deranged monsters. It was circling the room, growling and fierce when a circular light formed on the wall and the woman from the National Museum stepped into the room. Msyteria walked into the room, looking at the beast that could tear her apart. However, the beast looked at her, the reflection of Msyteria on its eyes. Its stomach growled as the beast whine.

Msyteria's eyes narrowed and she rambled around her bag. She pulled out two beef steaks and held it out for the beast. The said beast sniffed the air and walked towards Msyteria. It bit the two steaks and feast on them while Msyteria petted the beast's matted fur. Msyteria sighed and left the way she came.

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 _ **No P.O.V.**_

The dark road was littered with trash. A few lonely figures walk the streets, either making their way home or minding their own business. However, tonight was different. A black Honda car drove down the road, making a turn to the right and into the mansion. The driver stopped at the front door to let their passenger out before driving the car back to the garage.

The passenger wore a skirt and a woolly jacket as she went to enter the mansion. It was no other than Mysteria. She walked to her butler.

"Were there any trouble from our guest?"

"Not much, Miss Christine."

"Thank you, Walter." The butler bowed to his mistress before walking away to his bedroom. Christine walked down the staircase and entered a hallway full of doors. She walked to the first door and lift the peek hole, spotting McCree with his empty revolver. McCree lift his head up to see the cat-like eyes.

"Why y'all doing this, Missy?" Christine's pupil contracted into slits, shaking McCree to his soul.

"All will be revealed soon." Christine closed the peek hole and opened the latch that allowed food trays to slide in. A tray of food was slide inside with a box. McCree took the tray and saw New Mexico's local dish. It had chicken with tortilla wraps and a few sauces. It reminded Jesse of home. As Jesse McCree eat his meal, he opened the box. The content reveals a picture. It was painted with the most gentle of strokes. Jesse McCree smiled at the picture momentary before frowning and putting it away under his bed. Jesse yawned and climbed onto the bed provided to him and slept the night away.


	2. Chapter 2: Update

p class="MsoNormal"Howdy! Mysteria here, and the Writer is sorry if he had caused any confusion in the last chapter about Ricky. He will appear soon, deary. What is this? A letter? From an old friend! He said that My fic doesn't match with the Overwatch Universe. Well, that is what fan fics are for. Alternate Universes and all. However, if you readers again with my friend please leave a review for GrezzWizard that you want him to redo this story to fit the Overwatch lore./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like I am rewriting this story but do not worry readers! I promise I will do better this time. I am sorry for such a long time that I didn't update this story but I wanted to study Overwatch first and get a better story for it. So this Overwatch: Calling of the Disgraced will be discontinued and will be reworked.


End file.
